Shower Time!
by 19-RmK-95
Summary: "I just, fancied a shower...mind if I come in?"   rated M for a reason


**Ok, this is my first M rating so things might not be as good as you might expect, but anyways...**

**I was going to put this in Love Transcends Time, but decided it was too...passionate to be considered a part of that particular story.**

**So, hope you enjoy it anyway! **

**Oh, one last thing...a big thanks to xXLaurenMusicxX who helped me so much with the creation of this story, you're awesome! :D **

Rocket let out a sigh of relief as the warm water hit his face and ran down his back "Finally, peace and quiet..." He smiled to himself, enjoying the feeling of the water washing away all his worries...

"Enjoying yourself are you?" He spun around swiftly to see Tia, his stunning girlfriend of 3 years standing beside the now open shower door while only wearing only a towel. "Tia? What are you doing here? Not that I'm complaining but…why?" She shrugged "I just, fancied a shower...mind if I come in?" She smirked when she said this. Rocket gulped; unsure as to if having a shower together in Aarch Academy was the best idea in the galaxy. "Well, I don't know...somebody could catch us and-" But he stopped mid-sentence as Tia dropped the towel that was wrapped around her. He swallowed, eyeing her body up and down and taking in every single detail. Tia watched him triumphantly "So? Can I?"

"Well, maybe just this once..."He mumbled. Tia grinned as she stepped in and closed the door behind her before wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her body against his.

Rocket could feel her breath on his lips making his mouth water. Not being able to take it anymore, he crashed his lips down on hers and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Tia giggled inwardly but then let out a muffled moan as Rocket's hands began to rub up and down her body, sending shivers down her spine. She decided to return the favour by massaging Rocket's chest making it hard for him breathe never mind focus on the kiss. Soon they ran out of breath but Tia became sneaky and started kissing and licking down Rocket's neck. Rocket groaned in response but then started to slide his hands further and further down her back until he reached her bottom which he gave a good squeeze, making her giggle against his neck. Then when Tia had finished with his neck, she swiftly re-attached her lips to his in a passionate kiss. Things got even more heated when Rocket grabbed Tia by the waist and lifted her up as if he were carrying her like a package but she was used to that and gladly wrapped her legs around his waist as he pinned her against the shower wall. Once again they broke away for air but this time, Rocket began to run his tongue down Tia's neck and he didn't stop until he reached her cleavage which made her moan.

"Ooh Rocket...do you know how hot you get me?"She groaned but Rocket just smirked as his tongue continued its journey down her cleavage. But his efforts were stopped as Tia grabbed his hair and pulled it to make him look at her, he grinned "What?" She grinned back at him then un-wrapped her legs from around his waist and popped her feet down on the floor forcing Rocket to release her. But before he could question her actions she roughly shoved him backwards against the opposite wall. "Tia, what the-" but before he could continue she had forced her lips onto his in a heated kiss which he gladly returned after a few seconds of shock. But as they kissed, Rocket couldn't help but shake the feeling that there was more to this kiss than he first thought. His thoughts were justified when Tia reached down and grabbed the most sensitive spot of his anatomy with one hand while the other stayed placed on his shoulder as a distraction. However, it didn't do much good as the second Rocket felt her, he let out a gasp of shock and surprise which soon turned into a moan as Tia began to rub her hand up and down this sensitive spot while continuing to kiss. He felt Tia's mouth turn up at the corners into a seductive smirk as she painfully slowly quickened her pace. Rocket was not happy at the speed and broke away before moaning loudly.

"Tia..." he muttered breathlessly and she grinned seductively "yes?" he swallowed "faster..."

"Pardon? I didn't quite catch that..." she replied, grinning even wider "I said...faster..." he whispered breathlessly, enjoying the feeling of her fingers exploring his manhood.

"What was that?" she asked seductively, pushing him just that little bit more.

"Faster Tia...Please..." Rocket was beginning to get frustrated. He knew she was teasing and was trying to get him to crack but he didn't want to give her that pleasure. It was his job to intimidate her or so he considered it.

"Excuse me I-"

"FOR GOD'S SAKE TIA JUST GO FASTER!" he gasped loudly, not being able to resist any longer. She smirked again "That's better..." she whispered smugly and began to rub his cock even faster than before. Rocket thought he had died and gone to heaven. Nothing could be better than this. He threw his head back and moaned again as he felt himself getting closer. But just as he was about to reach his peak, Tia removed her hand as well as her grip around him and he looked down at her to see her smiling seductively. "Tia!" he whined. "Why did you…" he began but drifted off as Tia began to lower down on to her knees while continuing stare at him as lust clouded over her eyes. Before he could question what she was up to, he jerked before he suddenly realised that Tia had removed her eyes from his gaze and had them closed dreamily as she enveloped his cock with her mouth. "Oh God..."

Rocket could've sworn he saw stars as he felt Tia's warm mouth move over his manhood. "Mmm...Tia..." he sighed in utter euphoria. Never in his life had he ever felt such pleasure. Tia merely let out a muffled moan in response as she continued to please him, bobbing her head and twirling her tongue about his tip.

Soon it got too much for Rocket, he could feel himself coming to a peak and there was nothing he could do to stop it "Tia, I'm gonna-" he gasped in warning but it was too late as he exploded into Tia's mouth.

Tia's eyes widened in shock as she felt his juices filling her mouth and pouring down her throat. Ok, she had to be honest, she knew that this was going to happen but she didn't expect there to be so much of it! Abruptly she pulled away coughing and spitting, trying to get the horrible taste out of her mouth.

Rocket, obviously a bit confused, lowered him until he was level with his coughing girlfriend's face. "Are you ok?" he asked worriedly and she looked up at him "I *cough* am never *cough*doing that *cough* again..." she managed to stutter out between coughs. Rocket reached over and gently stroked her hair "It's ok you don't have to..." he told her reassuringly but inside he was extremely disappointed as it was the most pleasurable experience he had ever had and would've been more than happy to do it again. However, that didn't mean he wasn't going to stop. Tia watched as a seductive smirk spread across his face just after the coughing had stopped but before she could ask what he was up to, he slowly leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to hers. Despite being mad at him (even though it wasn't really wasn't his fault, it was partially-if not fully-hers) she slowly kissed back and taking this as a positive response, he slowly and carefully began to push her down on the shower bottom. Tia's response soon grew more passionate but Rocket was unsatisfied and slid his hand down her waist before grabbing her bum as a hint which she happily took into account and wrapped her legs around his waist once again.

Rocket then began to caress his angel's thighs, distracting her with that but quickly noticed that she wasn't really paying attention since she was so engrossed in the kiss so he took advantage of that and slowly began to bring his left hand up her waist. He continued to caress her thigh distractingly and kiss her soft lips but the distraction failed miserably as he rubbed his hand over her left breast and she reacted immediately, breaking away from his lips. She was about to argue back but Rocket was quick and gave her nipple a quick lick before she could respond and at this action, she felt her whole body go numb and in realising she was frozen and wouldn't resist, Rocket took advantage of the situation and let both his hands move freely around her breasts as he kissed down her cleavage and licked her nipple every so often. Despite trying-and by God did she try-Tia couldn't suppress them any longer and when Rocket slipped tongue along the inside of her right breast, a loud and pleasurable moan escaped from her mouth. Rocket smirked delightfully before stopping and leaning up so he was breathing on her ear but still allowed his fingers to trace down her cleavage sending shivers up her spine.

'Did you enjoy that?' he whispered seductively and Tia shivered but before she could reply, Rocket's breath was gone from her ear but she soon felt it down at her cleavage again. Suddenly, she felt his tongue lightly touch her skin before he ran it up her neck, not once stopping as Tia breathed in sharply and let out another loud moan in response to his previous question. Reaching her jaw line, he stopped before he met her gaze for a split second. 'You're going to enjoy this more,' Rocket promised before bringing himself down and Tia sat up, knowing what he was up to and was about to stop him when she suddenly felt his tongue shove itself into her womanhood making her jump and whimper as she realised she had made quite the mistake in doing that to him since she was now having to pay the consequences. Despite wanting to, Tia couldn't remove her gaze from him and she noticed that he really was enjoying what he was doing and that was confirmed when he let out a pleasurable moan. Tia couldn't stop a light smirk come across her face as she began to enjoy his tongue exploring what he could and she showed this by letting out a small groan and lightly wrapping her arms around his neck while burying her head into the top of his head. Rocket continued to what he was doing but when Tia began to kiss at his neck, he found it far too distracting and lifted his head to kiss her again but Tia only gave him a quick kiss before she shoved his face into her neck and he gladly took the hint and began to suck at her neck.

Suddenly, an idea occurred to Rocket and he quickly grabbed Tia around the waist and lifted her, moving her round before pushing her down flat on her back so her face was directly under the shower head. Tia was about to gasp out in shock but instead her mouth was met with continuous drops of water crashing down onto her eyes and the rest of her face as well as into her mouth which made it hard for her to breathe. Rocket was careful however and brought her back up after a mere 3 seconds and Tia coughed and breathed heavily as she tried to catch her breath back while her boyfriend gazed her smugly. What he was smug about though, Tia had no idea.

'Are you crazy?' she yelled, still struggling with her breath. 'You could've killed me…' she began but even Rocket had to admit, it would be quite hard to talk while being snogged. That didn't seem to bother Tia that much though as the snog was just so enjoyable, she had forgotten about Rocket literally almost suffocating her. She still didn't understand why he had done it though. Maybe it was to distract her? To get her annoyed so the kissing could become passionate? But why would he almost kill her if he was just going to merely kiss her? Those and many other different questions continued to spin around her mind as Rocket pushed her down again so they were both lying under the shower head but Rocket was careful this time and made sure the back of his head was protecting her face as he continued to give her lips the treatment of a life time. Running out of breath, Rocket sat them back up and they broke away but Rocket continued to suck down her neck.

'Are you thinking?' Rocket mumbled against her neck and Tia gulped hard. He could read her like a book and she hated that. Sometimes it was good but in times like this when she didn't want to give him the chance to be smug or take advantage of her, it was bad.

'Unfortunately…yes,' she gulped and gasped out in shock and Rocket pushed her down again the second she spoke but once again blocked her face from the water coming out of the shower head so she wouldn't choke again. Tia wasn't surprised when he shoved his tongue into her mouth but the next action he performed sent her into overdrive… She was fully aware of his position on top of her but when he suddenly jerked slightly, she got curious and was about to break away to ask when Rocket suddenly shoved the only physical human part of his body that could enter her body and Tia could only whimper at this action as Rocket continued to move painfully slowly in and out of her body making Tia moan loudly against his mouth. She frowned as she felt his lips fall into a smirk but wasn't going to give into him that easily but decided to tease him first and broke away but Rocket never moved in case he almost suffocated her again. That didn't stop the movement from _down there_ though. 'Faster…' Tia whispered teasingly into his ear and she noticed him smirk from the corner of her eye. He did go a little faster but still left Tia unsatisfied. 'Faster...!' she said a little louder than before but he again, only went a little faster. Enough for her to notice and tease her but not enough to satisfy her. Knowing the game he was playing, Tia wasn't too keen on letting him become the King of Sex and decided to claim her crown and shoved him on to his back and positioned herself on top of him. They were out from under the shower head and Rocket was dead confused as to what she was up to.

'Tia, what…' he began but drifted off when Tia forced _that_ part of his body inside her and continued that movement repeatedly, going much faster than Rocket originally was and Rocket felt like an idiot for not doing what she told him sooner. He had concluded that this was much better than her enveloping down there, _much_ better. He had never felt such pleasure and neither had Tia but Rocket showed this by letting out many pleasurable moans while Tia placed an extremely smug look on her face. This was officially her game now. She had weakened Rocket and he was now unable to resist her. She was in charge and it was going to stay that way. Rocket however had no objections if it meant they got to keep having sex like this.

"Tia...I'm gonna cum..." he whispered panting

"Wait for me..." she whispered back, and soon the star-crossed lovers came together screaming each others names...

"TIA!"

"ROCKET!"

**Hope you liked it! If you did please review! **


End file.
